Rengay
by coeurtoxic
Summary: UA Et si Harry se décidait a enfin aller sur Rengay et faire connaissance avec d'autres gays. Corrigée
1. Chapter 1

Rien n'est à moi et vous savez la suite. J'espère que vous allez aimer. Je remercie beaucoup ma bêta qui a corrigé mes fautes.

Rengay était un site de rencontre gay, comme son nom l'indique, et était assez populaire auprès de la population homosexuel de Londres. Harry en avait entendu parler mais n'avait jamais osé s'y inscrire jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Ses amis étaient quasiment tous en couple et il avait l'impression de tenir la chandelle. Il se décida donc à se trouver quelqu'un.

Il rentra chez lui après une longue journée de cours, déposa ses affaires dans le couloir et chercha après sa mère qu'il trouva dans la cuisine.

-Je suis rentré maman.

-Oh mon chéri, tu as passé une bonne journée ?

-Oui maman.

-Tu as faim, je viens de faire un gâteau au chocolat.

Sa mère était, selon lui, la meilleur, elle cuisinait comme un chef et elle était toujours là pour lui. Et puis elle était magnifique, même lui qui était gay le reconnaissait. Elle avait une longue chevelure rousse et de magnifiques yeux émeraude dont il avait hérité. Et elle portait le plus doux des prénoms, Lily Potter née Evans. Il mangea sa part en regardant sa mère jusqu'à ce qu'il entende des pleurs venant de l'étage.

-Bouge pas maman je vais chercher Raphaël.

-Merci mon coeur.

Raphaël était son petit-frère, il était né i ans et depuis Harry l'adorait. Harry et lui se ressemblaient sauf qu'il avait les cheveux aubrun. Harry alla donc le chercher et le trouva debout dans son berceau, pleurant pour en sortir.

-Coucou Raphaël, pourquoi pleures-tu ?... Allez viens voir ton grand-frère.

Il lui sauta presque dans les bras et Harry le descendit, prit un deuxième morceau de gâteau et monta dans sa chambre. Il alluma son ordinateur, mis de la musique en attendant qu'il démarre.

Il commença par regarder s'il avait reçu des mails puis il tapa dans son moteur de recherche « Rengay » car il avait pris sa décision, il ne serait plus celui qui tient la chandelle, il aurait un mec.

Il s'inscrivit sous le nom de lovery. Il alla alors sur le chat en espérant trouver des gens sympa.

Une heure plus tard il se déconnecta en se disant que ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il rencontrerait quelqu'un de bien. Il n'avait rencontré que des mecs trop pervers, qui ne pensaient qu'a baiser …

Un petit mots pour mot ?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre2

Sinon bonne lecture.

Le lendemain, en rentrant chez lui après les cours, Harry hésitait a retourner sur rengay. Il avait été déçu, il pensait rencontrer des hommes qui recherchaient une vraie rencontre et pas des plans culs. Mais malgré tout il ne voulait pas rester sur une mauvaise impression, alors après avoir aider sa mère avec Raphaël, il monta dans sa chambre, mit de la musique et alluma son ordinateur. En allant dans sa boite de réception, il vit qu'il avait 7 nouveaux messages venant de Rengay 4 étaient des proposition pour un plan cul et les 3 autres avaient l'air plus sérieux.

Un venait d'un certain LordVold qui lui demandait comment il allait et s'il avait déjà un copain, ce qu'il recherchait, il se présentait également de façon assez présomptueuse.

Le deuxième venait de Blond'argent qui lui demandait plus ou moins la même chose sauf qu'il semblait plus enjôleur en plus il lui avait envoyé une photo de lui. Et Harry devait l'avouer il était plus tôt sexy. Il était grand et bien musclé, ses cheveux semblait être plus blanc que blond et il portait un costume gris qui s'accordait parfaitement avec ses yeux mercure.

Et puis il lut le troisième qui était de Prince, lui était différent il ne lui demandait pas comment il allait, il lui disait juste qu'il avait envie de lui parler pour savoir s'il lui plaisait. Il semblait très exigeant mais en même temps lui aussi l'était donc cela semblait normal.

En se connectant sur la messagerie instantanée, il lui fallu à peine quelque minutes pour être abordé par des mecs en manque de sexe. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, il décida de partir lorsqu'il fut abordé par Blond'argent.

-Bonjour Lovery.

-Bonjour.

-Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien et toi ?

-Bien ! Ma photo t'a plus ?

-Oui tu es très beau.

-Merci ! Tu as une photo de toi ?

-Euh attends un instant, je vais voir.

-OK.

Harry ne savait pas quel photo lui envoyer, après tout il ne se trouvait pas vraiment beau. Il en trouva une qui selon lui n'était pas trop moche. Il était assis sur un balcon ses cheveux dans le vent, le sourire aux lèvres. Il l'envoya donc au blond. Sa réponse fut lente à venir, Harry pensa qu'il le trouvait moche et qu'il était parti.

-Waouw !

-Tu te moques de moi ?

-Non tu es vraiment canon. Au fait tu as quel âge ?

-J'ai 18 ans et toi ?

-J'ai 21 ans. Alors dis moi ce qu'un jeune homme si beau fait sur ce site ?

-Je pourrais te demander la même chose. Moi c'est parce que je n'ai pas de radar pour gay et donc j'ai du mal à trouver des hommes sympa.

-Après une rupture douloureuse, je me sentais assez mal, un soir j'étais occupé sur internet quand je suis tomber sur la pub du site. Et donc me voilà... Alors parle moi de toi ?

-Que veux-tu savoir ?

-Ce que tu aimes, ce que tu attends de l'homme de ta vie,... ?

-J'aime la musique, les films et le dessin. En ce qui concerne l'homme de ma vie, et bien, j'attends qu'il soit amoureux, attentionné, un peu protecteur, marrant et qu'il aime faire des sorties et toi ?

-Ce sont des choses générale mais j'aime les mêmes choses après il faut voir le genre. Le dessins, tu sais dessiner ? Pour l'homme de ma vie je l'imagine timide, gentil, attentionné, marrant, jovial et qui m'aime évidemment.

-Je suis désolé je vais devoir te quitter.

-Pourquoi, je ne te plais pas ?

-Ce n'est pas ça mais je dois m'occuper de mon petit frère.

-Quand est-ce que tu te reconnectes ? J'aimerais beaucoup te revoir.

-Je ne sais pas trop, peut-être demain.

-Bien je t'attendrais beau brun.


End file.
